Pupinia Stewart
Pupinia Stewart (born: ) is an American YouTube personality notorious mainly for her absurdist satirical videos which feature an extremely uneducated and mentally unhealthy individual. She also occasionally does covers of popular songs, intentional low-quality ASMR videos, and Lets Plays of stereotypical "preteen games" such as ROBLOX, Minecraft, Wizard101, Webkinz, and Five Nights at Freddy's. Her real name and home state is a mystery. About As a large number of people falsely believe that Pupinia's videos reflect her true intelligence, they often get shared on Facebook for the purpose of ridicule. This has also earned her the title of a troll and a comedy genius among those who are aware she is acting. Screenwriter Max Landis refered to her as "teenage female Andy Kaufman" and a "deeply gifted young artist." She is part of the collaborative channel Our Third Life, 'which has more videos and subscribers than her personal channel. Pupinia is considered to be the unofficial leader of the channel since she created it and has uploaded the most content. History Pupinia joined YouTube on October 10, 2012 with her personal channel. Not much is known about her earliest videos as they've all been deleted or privatized. They were presumably ROBLOX Lets Plays judging from the fact that her username was Robloxobbystar. In August 2014, she started making satirical videos regarding certain random topics much like what she does now, although she especially talked about PewDiePie. She claimed to be Dillon the Hacker's girlfriend, and was not yet popular enough for people to attack her since they were busy targeting Dillon instead. Almost every video she made before March 2015 has been deleted, making it difficult to gather much information about her past. The 'Our Third Life channel still has many of her videos up and running. She continued with her standard satirical videos and was not yet well-known until the release of "England is Confusing" which went viral through Facebook, YouTube reactions, and even through direct mirrors on YouTube. As a result, the video did not go viral on her actual channel. Nonetheless, the video managed to grab the attention of ComedyShortsGamer and MaximBady, neither of which gave credit under the belief that she was actually as stupid as the video depicts her and thus doesn't deserve credit. "I HATE MINIONS SO MUCH" was tweeted about by Smosh. On November 27, 2015, she released a video on her personal channel titled "All about my incest". This time Pupinia received all due credit for the video since the people who were responsible for making it go viral were well aware that it was an act. The video managed to spread through exposure on r/videos, Dailymail, and 9GAG. The number of subs on Pupinia Stewart's personal channel increased drastically as a result. She's being followed by Hank Green on Twitter and consequently YouNow. Personality The Pupinia Stewart character has a very low intelligence and overall poor knowledge on many topics and aspects. For example, she came to the conclusion that England must literally be a different planet because they use pounds instead of dollars, or that gravity is being abused and the fact that people can get tired while jogging is proof of this. She also has a severe hatred of Minions, as well as a strong support for Donald Trump (both in and out of character), and believes that American and English are separate languages. Pupinia is often seen crying, as part of her personality is to find arbitrary things depressing and offensive. This is played to comedic effect by having it so that topics that are deemed sensitive and offensive such as autism, abortion, religion, suicide, racism, terrorism, rape and etc. have no significant emotional effect on her, yet rather insignificant things such as FNaF jumpscares, mean comments, Minion dolls, and Yo Mama jokes that are told over ROBLOX make her sob sometimes uncontrollably. Innocence also plays a role as to whether Pupinia cries or not, as seen in "I SAW A WEINER!" which made over 13M views when it was stolen by Bryan Silva and got shared to Facebook. Ironically, she has yet to make a video where she cries about how easy it is to rip off her content and not give credit. Quotes * "So apparently, there's a bit of a language barrier because I asked how much it costs, not how much it weighs." (after being told that Sims 3 Generations costs £15) * "I was watching Trump do one of his typical speeches over YouTube and when he adjusted his hat...I knew that in there my whole life with him flashed before my eyes. I immediately knew that I would have my baby with him..." (Pupinia implying that the mere sight of Trump got her pregnant) * "IT WAS A WEINIE!" (reacting to a link that featured pictures of penises) * "You normies disgust me, I hate Pee-Pee the frog, whatever his name is, Peep, Pee-Pee. Either way, he's stupid." (thoughts on the Pepe meme) * "So a lot of people are in the comments saying I'm some sort of troll, some sort of comedian, I'm a comedian prodigy genius thing. I don't know what you're talking about, where's the punchline? How am I funny?" (confusion over the idea that she may be a comedic genius despite not telling jokes on her channel) * "I don't know what the symbolism behind this mustache is but I just know it's so ugly!" (opinions on a Hitler mustache that was drawn on her face) * "Please excuse this pussy." (apologizing for having her cat obstruct the view) * "I am going to do drugs and have sex with all of the evil Minions of the world! Minions are really, really gross but I love 'em and I love to squeeze them until the white stuff comes out like Twinkies and I love to shove them in my mouth and bite on 'em, and, uhm, I..." (roleplaying as Satan) * "Apparently, he's some kind of wrestler dude, oh-ho-ho you think you're tough! Hmm, I'll have you know that I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals and I was involved in numerous raids on al-Qaeda, so you think you're so tough for being some guy just showing off his muscles and flexing everywhere, pounding some guys into the ground? Honey, learn what real fear is. (threatening John Cena) * "Ok, Donald Trump, I'm not going to be mad at you for what you stand for, I'm just going to be mad because you don't know I exist." (feeling emotional pain over the lack of attention from Trump) * "There's really light-colored ones and there's really dark-colored ones and they're not segregated."(opinions on buttery popcorn) * "We are running out of gravity!" (addressing an issue that not many people are aware of) * "You can't get letters prettier in the world, like, with what is it, Sans Serif? There's just a lot of pretty fonts!" (justifying why American should be the universal language) * "He kept speaking in Chinese or whatever, he kept saying these pick-up lines like Allah Akbar, or whatever." (talking about her experience dating an ISIS member on eHarmony) * "Beech wood smells like incest." (descriptive scent analysis of a candle) * "Spank me, Santa, I've been a naughty girl!" (misinterpreting what Santa means by naughty) * "Hey everyone, so I was on Tumblr and I realized how rude it is to be straight because people who are straight, they're basically choosing a path that they don't have any struggles in and they bully gays. So I decided to come up with a sexuality for all of us straight people so we don't look like the bad guy. I decided to become oldmansexual/dollysexual so basically I'm bi-artificial/biwrinkles or whatever." (getting brainwashed by Tumblr and spouting nonsensical garbage) * "I produce boogers too, I'm asexual!" (really terrible understanding of biological asexuality) * "Hitler's cute, he's Hotlocaust!" (when asked about opinions on Hitler) * "Filthy Frank just sort of needs to kill himself, then he'd be really cute." (when asked about opinions on Filthy Frank) * "I THINK I CAUGHT DOWN SYNDROME!" (falsely believing that down syndrome is contagious) * "People are still talking about ISIS and it's like, I get it, it's funny, it's sweet, it's cute, but it's just like, what's the big deal? Sure, it's cute, whatever." (getting ISIS and Frozen mixed up) * "おたく/オタクさん こんにちは!" (otaku-san konichiwa) * "I bought a one-way ticket to Paris and it's really dangerous here this time of year." (trying to advertise her Fiverr which no longer exists, this quote does indeed refer to the Paris attacks of November 13, 2015) * "Xhamster doesn't have hamsters." (ground-breaking discovery) * "I hate you, Mozart! I hope you die!" (agony after being forced to listen to Mozart) * "You furries are disgusting! Whether you're bronies or you just wanna rape your dog or something, you're disgusting." (very agreeable opinion if you ask me) * "How is there water on Mars and how is it not dripping on Earth?" (once again presenting a limited knowledge of astronomy) * "Open your eyes, no one is like this." (something that she wants you to believe she never said) * "I love you, never in my life have I woken up and felt relief, never in my life have I fallen asleep without tears staining my cheeks and regret of not living life to my fullest, that regret has disappeared because I know that I found you, my tears don't make it difficult to smile, my tears cause me to smile because I know that they're drops of joy, I'm used to bitter tears no longer, only sweet tears from my eyes, only sweet tears drop from my chin and fill my heart, you make me forget about the pain, but as I remember it, I smile, because that pain no longer exists, you demolished it, all you have to do was wave a hundred dollar bill in my face, money, your money makes my mouth water, as I know it can buy me the world's best pastries, it can buy me any automobile I desire, my feet can be wrapped in the comfort of any shoes that I'd like to wear, thanks to your money, I'm no longer in pain, I feel full again, full of greed, full of the world's best food, but no longer full of regret. Thank you, Trump." (original poetry by Pupinia Stewart) Trivia * She supposedly has had relationships with Dillon the Hacker, Donald Trump, George W. Bush, Dr. Phil, Phill Lewis, Justin Bieber, an unidentified ISIS militant, Santa Claus, and Bryan Cranston. She even went as far as to say that she is not completely against the Holocaust because she finds Hitler attractive, and that Putin looks really good in a speedo. Her love for mainly old men has coined her the term "oldmansexual". * The sight of Minions triggers her to the point where she cries uncontrollably and will go as far as to tackle little children that dress up as Minions. * According to her, America is in the center of the solar system and England is closest to the Sun while also simultaneously being closer to Jupiter than America. This theory was made when she was told that the Sims 3 Generations expansion pack is 15 pounds in England. * She is a Mormon despite dancing to Salil Sawarim and having dated an ISIS member. * Pupinia Stewart has made over 900,000 views off of confusing the terms "incense" and "incest". * According to her, drinking Pepsi was a method of supporting Paris during the November 2015 tragedy, as its logo colors reflect those of the French flag. * Clips from "I HATE MINIONS SO MUCH" has been featured in the intro of LeafyIsHere's "MINECRAFT HARDCORE SEX". as well as "BEST YouTubeR ON YouTube". LeafyIsHere is now subscribed to Our Third Life., despite accidentally denying it on Twitter. * She got pregnant from looking at Donald Trump. * Nicole Arbour leeched her fame off of Pupinia Stewart by making a video titled "Dear Fat People" which clearly targets Pupinia Stewart and the fat that she had gained because of her pregnancy. Despite this, Pupinia Stewart still found Nicole Arbour's video hysterical. * Her channel is inspired by Dillon the Hacker, BG Kumbi, and 3PAC. She has currently surpassed Kumbi and 3PAC in terms of success as a YouTuber, garnering more positive reception than them as well as more views and subscribers. * Jinx was one of the few reactors who was able to identify that "England is Confusing" was an act, stating that she gave it away when she said that England is closer to Jupiter than America. Jinx praised Pupinia Stewart for her acting, as he was convinced that it was real up until then. * MrTLexify considers Pupinia Stewart to be a role model, presumably because of their mutual hatred for Minions merchandise and memorabilia. Her video was used as anti-Minion propaganda in one of MrTLexify's videos. * Her name is Pupinia because it sounds like the word "poop", though some theroized it could've derived from Gaius Lucilius Pupinia, a Roman satirist and the earliest known satirist of all time. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers